Forever 'N Ever
by Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy
Summary: After her mother's death. Joanna needs some reassurance from her father. S/Mc Tserillian!verse part 7


**Title:** Forever 'N Ever  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Bones/Spock  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG/PG-13  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> character death (pre-story, mentioned); asshatery; schmoop  
><strong>AN:** Tserillian!verse fic, but can stand alone. Posted on LJ first.

This lovely is a prompt fill. The prompt?

So for whatever reason I want Joanna permanently moving to the ship and in with her dad and his established relationship partner. Make it McCoy/Kirk Mc/Spock or Mc/Chekov.

I know you want to.

I certainly hope it satisfies.

_**Summary:**_ After her mother's death. Joanna needs some reassurance from her father.

* * *

><p>The day of Jocelyn's funeral is rainy. Joanna buries her face in her father's shoulders and cries into his shirt. Spock is a warm presence at his side, one hand on his back.<p>

That hand and Joanna's weight in his arms serve to keep Leonard grounded throughout the ceremony.

Jocelyn's husband, Steven, openly weeps. He'd been hurt and angry when Joanna had refused to come to him, even trying to protest when Joanna had begged to spend the night with her father the day before.

When Jocelyn's body has been laid to rest they take a private hovercar back to the hotel. They'll stay on Earth for a week – hopefully long enough for Jocelyn's will to be read and Joanna to be settled with whoever had been trusted to care for her.

Joanna sniffs. "Th'pok?"

The half Vulcan sits next to them on the hotel bed. "Yes?"

"I wisth I waths Vulcan."

Spock rests a hand on her back, fingers brushing against Leonard's. "Why is that?"

"Cuths zen I would'n feel sthad 'bout Mommy."

"My Mother died a year ago," Spock says. "I miss her very much, and so does my father, who is fully Vulcan."

"I thought…" she sniffs again, turning her head so she can see Spock. "I thought Vulcanth could'n feel nuzin?"

"We feel," says Spock. "We just feel differently than humans do. Part of that is not showing it."

"So you're sthad 'bout your Mommy?" Joanna sits up as she says it.

"Yes I am."

"I…" Her face scrunches up as if she might cry again. "I miths my Mommy. I wisth I did'n feel sthad no more eizer."

Leonard kisses her cheek. "It'll get better pumpkin. I promise."

Joanna buries her face in Leonard's shoulder again and her breaths hitch. They sit together on the bed a long while, until finally her breathing eases and she relaxes against Leonard's chest.

Leonard sighs. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's sleep for a bit."

He stands and walks to the head of the bed, pulling back the covers. "Do you want me to lay down with you?"

She nods sleepily. Leonard kicks of his shoes and slides in with her still clinging to him. Spock climbs in on the other side.

"Daddy can I thtay wiz you? Forever 'n ever?"

"Maybe," he says softly. "It depends on what your mommy wanted."

"How d'you know what sthe wanted?"

"There's this thing called a will. It's a special piece of paper where a person writes down everything they want to happen if they die. I have one, and Spock has one, and your mommy made one too. If her will says you can stay with me then you'll stay."

"What if it doeth'n?"

"Then we'll figure it out."

They go to sleep curled together, still in the clothes they wore to the funeral.

When they wake, the torrent of rain has been reduced to a drizzle.

The next day in her grandfather's living room, Joanna sits in Spock's lap, one hand fisted in his shirt and the other rubbing her eyes. She's wearing her bedroom shoes and Steven is shooting them frustrated looks.

Leonard makes himself focus on Jocelyn's father as he lifts the PADD and adjusts his glasses.

"My wife and I have decided," the old man rasps before he begins, "that we should do this quickly as possible, because there is the important issue of our precious granddaughter to be settled. We wished to take care of everything now so that Joanna's father can be present to smooth everything over and provide comfort for as long as he can."

He is met with silence, shifting, and a few sniffs.

He nods. "Very well then, let's get started. I'm skipping straight to the important bits." He coughs and dabs at his eyes. "The executors of this will are myself and her sister Laurel. If we are not available, it's to be Leonard and Steven. I am here, and Laurel is here. Complaints? No? Good." He holds the PADD closer to her face. "Joanna Elizabeth McCoy is given fully into the custody of her father, Leonard Horatio McCoy."

"What?"

The old man jerks in surprise at Steven's loud exclamation. "What the devil's the matter with you?"

Steven's face is red. "She can't seriously have it in there to ship Jo off with that…that drunkard."

Spock's mouth tilts downward. "This is not an appropriate time to voice your complaints, nor is that an appropriate tone."

"Stay out of things that don't concern you!"

Jocelyn's father raises a hand. "Easy. Steven, Spock is Leonard's husband; he has as much right to be here as anyone. Let's not argue about this in front of the child."

Steven's nostrils flare but he holds his tongue. Jocelyn's father coughs and continues.

"A third of the credits go to Steven. The rest are to me kept in reserve for Joanna. The house and it's furniture go to Steven. Jocelyn's clothes go to her sisters. Her jewelry and photographs go to Joanna. Her books will be divided between Leonard, her mother, and Edna Keerley. A silver chest inscribed with the initials LHM and its contents go to Leonard…she says it was yours anyway. Anything else can be distributed as Laurel, Steven, and I see fit."

The old man sets the pad down and Steven takes that as an excuse to start yelling again.

Leonard nudges Spock and places a hand on his daughter's knee. "Why don't you two go and get some lunch while I finish here."

"Do I get to thtay wiz you and Th'pock now?"

Leonard smiles. "You sure do."

Joanna's lips curl upwards in the beginnings of a smile, the first one she's had since Jocelyn had died. She leans over to give her father a kiss and slips to the floor. "C'mon Th'pock. Let'th get sthomzing to eat."


End file.
